I Shall Never Surrender
by Ceillean
Summary: Dark Alternate Universe. Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo meet for the last time.


A single small lamp was the only illumination within the large room, casting shadows along the dark red walls. Holo images of a world long forgotten lined the room, showing beautiful beaches and clear blue water, waves crashing against the shore and a magnificent moon lighting up the scenery.

The man sitting behind his desk saw these images every day but at long end he'd simply forgotten – forgotten his home, forgotten his life.

Kyp Durron smiled slightly. In his hands, he held a portable holo receiver and he cocked his head to the side when he recognized the person skulking about the premises.

"You're certain she's here?"

The tall man standing before him gave a curt nod, "Yes, Mylord."

Kyp pursed his lips while pushing away from the desk and getting to his feet. He walked a few steps towards the tall, oval windows from which he could look out to a vast, green landscape surrounding his home. During the day when the sun shone to light up his personal garden, he would watch as the smallest of animal life dwelled amongst the beautiful high trees and colorful flowers growing around a crystal fountain.

He felt the purest of innocent life even now in the darkness.

Slowly Kyp ran a thumb across his chin, all the while feeling the other man's sinister glare on his back. At times Kyp had asked himself if it had been wise to recruit Cain as a protector. Cain was a perfect fighter, eliminating his enemies only in close combat.

Cain stood with his hands clasped behind his back and Kyp knew he was wearing his weapon of choice. Silver claws attached to his right hand, the tips elongated and curved and as Kyp had witnessed often, a very deadly weapon.

"Should we intercept –"

Kyp held up a hand and Cain knew better than to talk further. "I'll take care of it myself."

He turned around and arched a dark brow wondering if Cain would reply. The younger man disliked it when Kyp ventured out alone – Cain was his protector and protect he would unless Kyp said otherwise.

Nevertheless, Cain held his peace, knowing it would do him no good to argue.

"As you wish, Mylord." Cain said in a low tone. He bowed, locks of golden hair falling over his broad shoulders. Kyp watched as the younger man turned on his heel and left, the soft golden light of the lamp reflecting off his black armor.

Kyp sighed as he returned his gaze back to the gardens but then he smiled – he was very much looking forward to this next confrontation.

Jaina ducked behind a large, stonewall that rounded the compound Durron had erected as his new home. She shook her head at the thought, letting her backpack fall to the grassy ground with a slight thud.

Her gaze wandered upward while her fingers fumbled with the release of the pack. Recognizing a blue laser wire of sorts, she knew there was no way she would be able to jump over the wall without serious burns.

She blew out a breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. It had taken her years to summon up the courage to face Durron and now that she was so close, she was having second thoughts.

_Remember what he did. Do not back down. You have nothing more to lose. _

Closing her eyes for just a moment, she tried calling on the Force but even such a simple task seemed to be too difficult – her nerves were going haywire.

Ignoring her doubts, she thrust her hand into the backpack and extracted a small circular object. She attached it to the stonewall and punched a single button. There was an audible hum, and then a slight crackle. When she looked upwards towards the blue wire, a large part of it had vanished.

Inwardly she thanked Ghent for this little new toy.

She felt no presences anywhere near her entry point and without a further thought, she slung the pack over her shoulder and propelled herself upward by using what little Force energy she could muster and landed on the other side almost silently. Her boots touched soft, green grass and when she looked over the scene, she was honestly surprised.

To her Durron was a vile and evil person and it astonished her that the area around the huge mansion was so well tended and beautiful. Even through the darkness, she could see large trees that were not native to the planet; plants and bushes surrounding the stone wall she had just jumped over and there was even a small pond, the water reflecting the pale white moonlight.

Jaina took another deep breath and directed her dark gaze to the entrance of the compound. There were no guards and she then knew Durron had already detected her presence, no doubt already expecting her. A flight of marble stairs led into a long and grand corridor, lit by soft lights from the ceiling.

"This is your last chance to turn back." She whispered to herself, one hand grabbing at the strap of her backpack.

However, she would not turn back. Not after what Durron had done to her – to her family. Moreover, she needed answers.

She was certain that one of them would die tonight. It was a feeling deep down inside of her – there would definitely be death to pay.

Taking another quivering breath, she set one foot on the first step leading into the corridor, the first step towards a very uncertain future.

Many years ago, Cain had painfully learned that it was unwise to disobey direct orders but tonight he did not care. He was not Force sensitive and he did not much care for the Jedi sorcery but as did the Jedi, Cain relied on his instincts and gut feelings. In addition, something was telling him to be near his Master tonight.

It was his mandate to protect, no matter the consequences. He would take the punishment without flinching; he would not turn his back when there was danger marching up the front steps of the mansion.

Cain watched from a balcony above, his brow furrowed. She seemed so small and fragile compared to the Master but he knew looks could deceive. The woman carried anger in her heart, that much was obvious and this anger – even hatred – was directed at Master Durron.

"Make sure she finds her way to the atrium." His dark voice was low as he spoke, almost a whisper. The two men under his command nodded briefly before turning on their heels and leaving him alone to ponder on the woman's sudden arrival.

The lights above her were cut off and she stopped. Standing amidst total darkness and complete quietness, she felt unsure what to do next. There was no doubt in her mind that Durron knew she'd come; she could almost feel his dark presence, she could almost feel amusement emanating from him that she'd conjured up the courage to face him.

Jaina swallowed a lump forming in her throat and briefly closed her eyes. She let thoughts of her father cross her mind; the typical roguish grin he had been famous for on his face and his dark eyes alight with mischief. Thankfully, her last memory of him was a happy one. He had been working on the Falcon, his face smeared with dark oil, his hair standing on end but he had been laughing and he had been smiling.

Then he had vanished. Jaina did not know if he was dead – she could not feel him the way she used to – or if he was still alive somewhere but she knew Durron had something to do with his disappearance. Han had wanted to talk to Kyp – father to son in a way – and Han had never returned.

Jaina took slow breaths to hold her tears at bay. First Anakin had died, after the war Jacen had just left, and no one had heard from him since. Now Han had disappeared. And Luke…

Jaina swallowed again and thought about her mother. Leia was devastated, having lost her family in such a short time. She hardly talked anymore, seemingly trapped in her own mind, not wanting to break free.

The woman Jaina had known as her mother was no more.

She opened her eyes and noticed a light source from somewhere further down the corridor. Taking one slow step at a time she recognized a large, intricately carved door ajar. Reaching out with her senses she made sure there was no one waiting for her as she passed through.

Another corridor, with gleaming, dark brown pillars lining the walkway, led into a large room that was encompassed by glass. She looked up into a clear black sky, twinkling stars and a bright, white moon. All along the open room, the same shiny pillars lined the walls, similar to the corridor behind 

her. She felt a light breeze touch her skin and she shivered – not from the cold but from the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

"Have you come to kill me?"

Jaina snapped her head around, taking a few steps back. Kyp stood behind her, his hands stashed in the pockets of his slacks, a small yet wicked smile on his handsome features. His long hair was held together in a braid, lying over his shoulder and the look in his black eyes was almost feral.

She swallowed and held her back rigid, "I sure as hell didn't come here to talk." Slowly Jaina moved her hand towards the hilt of her lightsaber, snapping it off her belt and thumbing the blade to life.

Kyp closed his eyes and sighed melodramatically, taking a few steps towards her, "Are you sure about this, little girl? It would be a shame for you to get hurt. Or worse."

Jaina let out a bitter laugh, "It's not me who's going to get hurt."

_The time has come and so have I…_

For mere seconds Jaina stood still, gathering the Force around herself. Enveloping herself within its warm veil to give her the strength she needed to fulfill her mission. She jumped up, flipping over Kyp's tall form as he came towards her, slashing her bluish blade downward to strike at his head.

But to her surprise, Kyp had summoned his blade from within the shadows and he blocked her attack with efficiency she had almost forgotten. The amethyst and blue blades clashed in a crackle of white light; Jaina recoiled inwardly as she got a closer look at the man's dark eyes, remembering a time when the two of them had been friends, a time when she had almost felt more than friendship for her opponent.

He laughed at her, a deep ugly sound from the back of his throat, "Jaina, sweetheart, give it up. You'll only get yourself hurt."

His condescending tone angered her to the point that she could almost feel her blood boil. She lurched forward with a growl, slashing her blade sideways while pivoting to the right. Kyp kept blocking her every move not once moving to attack and she realized he was playing with her.

"I don't know you anymore." Jaina hissed between her teeth as he pushed her backwards with his saber – too easily.

Kyp did not answer but kept a patronizing smile in place. She felt so small in his presence, a feeling she did not want to deal with at that moment.

These few seconds of thoughts had made her lose her guard and she suddenly found herself flung halfway across the room, pinned against the wall with a painful crunch. Her lightsaber fell from her hand and she bit back a vile curse, instead staring at Kyp, who came towards her in a slow, arrogant gait. He switched off his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.

"They shouldn't have sent you."

"No one sent me." Jaina hissed between her teeth, trying her best to wriggle free of Kyp's invisible hold. She was surprised he had grown so powerful over the years – being who she was she was a fair fighter and Force user but it seemed all her training failed her now.

Suddenly Kyp barked out a laugh, "How cute, Jaina. Have you come to avenge your uncle's death?" He sighed and shook his head, coming closer, too close for Jaina's taste, "You really shouldn't have come. But I think Luke would be honored that you tried."

_I'll laugh last cause you came to die… _

Trying her best to clamp down on her rising anger, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a moment. Pictures of her family, of her friendship with Kyp resurfaced and the sadness of all the change rushed into her with such a force that it made her shiver.

When she heard Kyp's dark laugh, she opened her eyes and spat at him.

Almost leisurely Kyp reached up and wiped the spittle away with a finger, "Feisty, just the way I remember. I love a little fire in a woman." Only inches away from her face, she felt his warm breath on her cheek and she squirmed beneath his Force hold.

"Do you want me to let you go, sweetheart?" he whispered , feigning innocence. He leaned toward her ear, his voice low, "You have a choice to make, Jaina. Either you join me or you die."

"After everything you've done?" She hardly recognized her own voice – harsh, scratchy and dark. "Luke? Corran? _Dad_?!"

Kyp stepped back and rubbed his chin with his thumb, as if being thoughtful, "Luke was … very unexpected." He shrugged then and his little smile returned, "Corran had it coming from day one. And Han's not dead."

Jaina narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"I care for him, Jaina. I would never kill him." His cold laugh sent shivers down her spine. "He's safe and that's all you need to know."

Anger getting the best of her, she screamed at him, her voice rising to an earsplitting pitch. With every ounce of power she had left, she pushed outward with the Force, not even halfway satisfied when she watched Kyp stagger back.

Kyp arched a dark brow and clapped his hands, "Wow, Jaina. You've grown stronger. Although not strong enough."

"Let Dad go."

"Is that why you're here? To save Han?"

Jaina swallowed and tried her best to hide her tears. "He's all I have left."

In a small way, Jaina hoped to be able to reach the Kyp she'd gotten to know years ago. She hoped that somewhere deep down inside, he was still the nice and caring man he used to be, the man who'd loved her family as if it were his own.

"Heartbreaking, sweetheart." Kyp said, one hand going up to grip his shirt right above his heart, "And I don't care."

_The damage done, the pain subsides…_

Jaina gathered the Force around herself, Kyp's words digging into her heart, fueling her anger. She pushed at the invisible bonds as hard as she could and smiled slightly as one hand broke free. Calling on her lightsaber, Kyp dropped her and she landed on the marble floor with a thud.

"Let him go." She lifted her blade in an attacking position, "If you don't, I'll kill you."

Kyp laughed at her while clipping his blade from his belt, "I'd like to see you try." He held up his blade as if to ward off any of her attacks, "So the answer is no."

She charged him then but instead of using her blade to strike him, she kicked out with her leg, her foot connecting with his jaw. He regained his composure quickly, using the Force to push her backward as she slashed sideways towards his abdomen.

The fight went on with parrying and attacking, Jaina using her fists and legs and satisfied when she heard or felt a definite crunch. Jaina jumped upward, flipping over his head, wanting to strike him with her lightsaber when she suddenly felt herself flying to the ground uncontrollably. She landed with a loud thud, her body aching from various blows.

Kyp walked towards her and as Jaina readied for another attack, she felt his large hand around her neck. Lifting her off the floor as if she weighed nothing, he slammed her against one of the marble pillars. Her head rang and she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You still have a choice, Jaina. Join me. And you'll be with your Father."

"No." she croaked between a split lip, "Never. I will fight you even if it means my death."

_I never kneel and I'll never rest_

_You can tear the heart from my chest_

"Have it your way, Jaina."

_I'll make you see what I do best_

_I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath_

He tightened his grip around her small neck and she reached up, trying to pry them free. Her dark eyes were clouded by fear and remorse, sadness and shame – and even sympathy.

"I… loved … you…" her voice was barely audible.

"Spare me the love talk."

Raising his amethyst blade while watching her chocolate brown eyes, he plunged the lightsaber through her heart, watching as the life he'd known was drained from her body. He let her lifeless form fall to the ground.

"You should have said yes." He whispered, crouching down and turning her around onto her back. Even in death, she was beautiful. She seemed at peace as if she were only sleeping – aside from the charred hole in her chest.

With a slight frown, he turned his head as he heard footsteps coming his way. "Cain."

"Mylord."

"You were here this whole time?"

Kyp didn't need to turn around to know the man had nodded. "Get rid of the body."

"Yes, Mylord."

Kyp straightened and gave Jaina one last look. Cain came closer and bent down to retrieve her petite form and as he turned to leave, Kyp grabbed a hold of his shoulder, "Wait. A strand of her hair."

Cain reached alongside Jaina's head and cut off a dark strand of hair with the claws attached to his hand. He let the silky tresses fall into Kyp's open palm.

"What's this?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked as her son threw a small package onto the table. The remaining Jedi Knights and Masters gave the young boy a peculiar look.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. It just arrived."

"Have you heard from Jaina?" Zekk spoke up, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Ben swallowed and shook his head, his blue eyes betraying the worry he felt for his cousin. "I can't feel here, Zekk. She cut herself off from the Force when she left."

The older man nodded once, "I know." He returned his attention back to the outside world.

"She might still be alright." Tahiri said in a low voice although it seemed she didn't believe it herself.

"It was stupid of her to leave on her own and that's the truth of it." Mara piped in while getting to her feet to open the small package.

She ripped it open with a small tug and then stepped back with a short gasp.

Within it lay a curl of Jaina Solo's hair.

Finis


End file.
